Nikolai Kovalski
. |Header Size = 120 |Eye Color = Silvery-Blue |Hair Color = Black |Height = 5'6" |Clothing Style = Stylish, Casual |Font Size = 90 |Appearance = Nikolai is a relatively fit light-skinned, handsome young man with sharp silvery-Blue colored eyes and short black hair. He has numerous Tattoo's upon his upper body. |Ethnicity = English/Russian |Languages Spoken = English, Russian, |Accent = Russian |Earliest Memory = A Dark cold Room |Type of Childhood = Harsh |Childhood Fear = Being alone |History = Niko Grew up in a small lawless town just outside of Moscow where he lived in an old abandoned church along side Six other boys and there Adopted Father a man simply known as Viktor who taught them from a very young age how to fight and defend them self in this lawless town after his parents abandoned him due to them feeling they wouldn't be able to take care of him as they were barely getting by them selves. For the first Nine Years of his life growing up was very hard on Niko as he lost most of his Adoptive family to sickness or in Viktor's case murder leaving him and his four year old younger brother to fend for them selves and while their adoptive Father left them enough Money and a place to call their own so at the age of Ten Niko turned to life of Crime while nothing major like Murder or Arisen he Joined a group of older boys and Stole/robbed from stores and People and on small occasions sold what the older boys called "Medicine" that tore apart other Family's. It wasn't until one of his "Medicine" runs went bad and he was caught by some older boys who cornered him demanding he hand over all his belonging, where he first showed signs of having Magic as when he was cornered and beaten he desperately wished he was far away from the area and back with his Brother and before he could understand what happened he felt as if he was squeezed through a straw that he realized he was back with his brother who looked as confused as he was after that incident when ever Niko was in trouble he would always imagine that feeling it wasn't until he attempted to pickpocket an retired Auror who was visiting from Britain that he understood what he was doing was Magic, After meeting that Auror he and his Brother both adopted by the retired auror and brought to Britain for a better life and when he turned Eleven he was sent off to Hogwarts to help him with his Magic. For the first Two years Niko had trouble fitting in due to his past and his in ability to speak English properly but throughout his third and fourth year he was able to overcome his past and began making friends all who were happy to help him learn how to speak English and By his fifth and sixth year Niko was one of the most popular Students due to his personality and Good looks as well has his Intelligence and his amazing athletic ability, By his Final Year at Hogwarts Niko made a lot of friends who he could rely on and finally completely let go of his Past and worked towards his future. |Gif 2 = Niko2.gif |Gif 2 Size = 550px |Personality and Traits =Nikolai is a Calm, Cool and Collected individual who people are just drawn to due to his easy and approachable attitude. He is Quick to laugh and make people smile and is a Person who cherishes his Friends and Family very Dearly. He is also a Very smart and observant person being able to pick up on things other people would miss or dismiss as unimportant and Has noted to be VERY Cunning able to outsmart and trick people all the while simple complementing them and can be quiet sneaky when he wants to noted as he able to walk into a room unnoticed unless he wants you to know he's there, these trait are all things he picked up from his childhood growing up the way he did and having an retired Auror as a father. He is been noted to hold agreat personality, he's smart, funny, energenic, charming, calm, and a level-headed person who can just about make anyone his friend due to his habbit of never judging a person by their belief's or faults even when they clash with his own. Overall he is discribed as genuinly a warm, easy-going and attentive person, who holds no vanity as he shows no concern or anger to those who mock him, in fact people say he dinds it amusing that the only way they can cheer themselves up is too down someone else. He unlike many arrogant benders actually seem to hold nonbenders in a high reguard. Accurding to many people he's quite the abstract thinker, as he tends to conceptualize and generalise, understanding that each concept can have multiple meanings the fact that he can see patterns beyond the obvious and is able to use those patterns or a variety of concrete ideas and clues to solve larger problems also helps with that reguard. His describe way of thinking with a simple example, for instance where one would normally look at a painting of the ocean and the clear sky and interpret it as a simple picture of the beach, he would look at it as a representation of the sea at its most beautiful hour, portraying the beauty of a simple day and conclude that the painter of it wanted to celebrate the joys and beauty of life. It practically helps that he tends to "Think outside the box." and allows him a richer conceptual understanding. This kind of thinking has proven him to be more intelligent than most people his age, despite giving off the aura of someone with a lower general mental capacity. He's adapted to become a fast learner and who thinks with a higher general mental capacity. He's also known as a very venturous spirit, and has been a venturesome explorer since his dipper days. Often being portrayed as the most daring of contemporary people being more than willing to try new things and take risks And enjoys taking self hazardous risks but can be very cautious when it becomes risky for his friends and family. He is also portrayed as socially bold which is the very opposite of shy, willing to risk shame and/or rejection in social situations and also willing to bend rules of etiquette or politeness. This does not necessarily make him obnoxious, but he's also partially thick skinned as he's not easily offended but rather quite difficultly offended when it comes to himself, his friends are a different matter. He's also quite uninhibited, showing that im not embaressed about showing or saying the way he feels at all. |Best Qualities = Creative, Open-Minded, Non-Bias |Worst Qualities = Over Analytical, Manipulative and cunning |Most Influenced By = Viktor |Talk Bubble Code = |Skills and Magical Abilities = Transfiguration: Even at a young age Niko had always had nack for Transfiguration seeing as he was always changing items into others and example is his tendency to transfigure objects into other stuff. Martial magic:Niko is a good Martial magic user, studying and learning this magic to increase his skills and help with his dueling victories. |Possessions = Wand: |Gallery = Niko.jpg Nii.jpg NNiko.JPG |Trivia = His model is Darcy Oaks |Boggart = Viktor's Dead Body |Amortentia Scents = Rain, Forest, Lavender |Handedness = Ambidextrous |Patronus = Basilisk |Relationship Status = Single |Favorite Drink = Vodka |Wand = |Favorite Sweet = Wizochoc |Sexual and Romantic Orientation = Heterosexual, Heteroromantic |Favorite Song = Crawling through the dark by Hoobastank |Gif 3 = Niko3.gif |Gif 3 Size = 550px |Blood Status = Half-blood}} Category:Characters Category:Nawledge